Kevin Styles
'Kevin Styles '(born February 10th, 1985) is an American professional wrestler currently working for the Classic Wrestling Federation. Styles is also a member of the stable Da Xtreme Dynasty with fellow original members James Baker, J.T. Banks as well as with their manager Danielle Lopez. Styles is well known for being one of the most accomplished tag team wrestlers within the 2000 decade & he's also been apart of 2 of the greatest tag teams within that decade as he was apart of The Styles Brothers with his brother Frankie & he was also a part of Da Xtreme Dynasty/The MidEast Driveby Connection with J.T. Banks. Styles has competed for federations such as Hardcore Professional Championship Wrestling, Demolition Wrestling Federation, Elite Class Championship Wrestling & Xtreme Wrestling Federation throughout his illustrious wrestling career. Hardcore Professional Championship Wrestling (2001 - 2002) At the young age of 16 years old, Kevin Styles decided to enter the world of professional wrestling. With his brother Frankie also wanting to enter it as well, they both decided to enter the world of professional wrestling by signing on with Hardcore Professional Championship Wrestling & they together decided to be a tag team. The team then debuted in HPCW as a heel tag team. HPCW was a bit rough at first for the Styles Brothers as they were having trouble catching on in the world of wrestling. At HPCW pay per view Bloody Carnage, the Styles Brothers got their first opportunity at the HPCW World Tag Team Championship & they made the most of it by winning a tag team turmoil match. Unfortunately they lost the titles the next night as they were defeated by The Middle Eastern Wrecking Crew with this match having the Styles Brothers officially turn face after their loss to The Middle Eastern Wrecking Crew. The two teams then traded the tag team titles a few more times until the Styles Brothers retained the titles for good. Unfortunately HPCW closed in February of 2002 & the Styles Brothers had no choice, but to vacate the titles following the promotions closing. Demolition Wrestling Federation (2001 - 2003) Just months before HPCW closed it's doors, the Styles Brothers signed a deal to appear with Demolition Wrestling Federation while they were the HPCW World Tag Team Champions. In their first tag team match for HPCW, the Styles Brothers debuted as a face tag team & then defeated both Matt & Sean Jamison to become the new DWF World Tag Team Champions & in the process making the Styles Brothers the holders of 2 World Tag Team Championships for 2 different promotions. This started a rivalry with the 2 tag teams as they traded the tag team championship belts with each other on 3 separate occasions. the Styles Brothers then put away the Jamison's for good to win their fourth & final DWF World Tag Team Championships. the Styles Brothers then lost the DWF World Tag Team Championships to The Criminals on the final DWF show before the promotion shut it's doors. Elite Class Championship Wrestling (2002 - 2006) Life as a Singles Wrestler Styles was one of the many up & coming wrestlers to sign with Jack Conway's Elite Class Championship Wrestling. Styles debuted in ECCW as a face & as a singles wrestler for the first time in his career. On the second episode of WarZone, Styles won his first singles championship as he defeated J.T. Banks for the ECCW Hardcore Championship. However that reign didn't even last an entire show as he lost the championship to Phillip Mustang later on in the show. Styles was then. placed in the ECCW Television Championship Tournament. Styles won his second singles championship as he defeated Mustang to become the ECCW Television Champion. Styles then was placed in a rivalry with Mustang & Banks for the championship. Styles then lost the ECCW Television Championship to Banks at Locked Up. Styles then attempted to win the belt back at a couple of more pay per view events, but lost each match. After his loss to Banks at Redemption, Styles' singles career started to stall quite a bit as he was hardly ever featured on television & pay per view events. Heel Turn, the Formation of Da Xtreme Dynasty with James Baker & J.T. Banks & Dominating the ECCW Tag Team Division After months of inactivity. At Bloody Glory, Styles turned into a heel as he & his former rival J.T. Banks helped James Baker defeat Phillip Mustang to begin his third ECCW World Heavyweight Championship reign. The next night on WarZone, Baker then explained how he wanted to help lead a group of men who are willing to do whatever it takes to win & he said that he chose J.T. Banks & Kevin Styles to be his dynasty & from there Da Xtreme Dynasty was officially born. Both Styles & Banks then continued to help Baker retain his ECCW World Heavyweight Championship for several months against Mustang. At Night of Champions 2003, both Styles & Banks defeated Kevin & Efran Ortiz to begin the longest ECCW World Tag Team Championship reign in history. Also at the Pay-Per-View, both Styles & Banks then helped Baker successfully defended his ECCW World Heavyweight Championship as he defeated Alex Brand to retain the title. Styles & Banks then started their dominance over the tag team division as they turned back every possible tag team that they defended their championships against while still helping James Baker win his matches. The Breakup of Da Xtreme Dynasty & the Formation of The MidEast Driveby Connection Professional Hardcore Federation (2007) After taking a year off after ECCW's closing. Styles signed on with the newly formed promotion Professional Hardcore Federation. Styles started his PHF run as a face & on a good note as he defeated fellow ECCW alumnus Terry Jones with the Cleveland Hangtime. Styles then faced off against Gilbert Powers which he also defeated with the Cleveland Hangtime. PHF then closed it's doors following Styles' victory over Powers. Xtreme Wrestling Federation (2007-2008) Styles then signed on with Xtreme Wrestling Federation. He made his debut as a face & he won a battle royal to become the XWF Xtreme Champion. A week later however, Styles lost his XWF Xtreme Championship to fellow DWF & ECCW alumnus Sean Jamison. About 2 weeks later, Styles was booked to find a partner of his choosing to face Jonathan Bones & Master Crane for the XWF World Tag Team Championships. Styles then reunited with his older brother Frankie to reunite the Styles Brothers after 4 years of inactivity & together they defeated Bones & Crane for the XWF World Tag Team Championships. The reign lasted for 2 months as they were defeated by Terry Jones & Triple X. A month later, Styles defeated fellow DWF & ECCW alumnus Sean Jamison to win his first world championship as he became the XWF World Heavyweight Champion. From then Styles developed a rather dark personality as he started to wear face paint & take heavier risks on his body, but also remained loyal to his brother Frankie & he also remained loyal to the fans. 8 months later, Styles ran into some legal problems & the XWF Board of Directors quickly stripped Styles of the XWF World Heavyweight Championship & terminated his contract with the company after he was stripped of the championship. The 1 year & a half Suspension from Wrestling (2008 - 2009) On April 20th (4/20: National Marijuana day), 2008. Kevin Styles was in downtown Las Vegas, Nevada 5 days before he was scheduled to defend the XWF World Heavyweight Championship against Terry Jones in that same location for XWF's biggest pay per view of the year entitled No Risks, No Rewards. Styles was downtown in Las Vegas, Nevada driving his Cadillac Escalade with 8 Female Escorts all in the vehicle with him. About 45 minutes later, a Las Vegas Police Officer stopped Styles due to Styles running a red light. Styles then was handed a ticket & nothing came about the escorts at that time. 2 days later & with 3 days before his scheduled XWF World Heavyweight Championship match against Terry Jones, reports surface all across the internet & many news stations in Las Vegas saying that Kevin Styles sexually raped & abused 6 of the Female Escorts that were with him on April 20th. Just as this came to light, the XWF Board of Directors not only stripped Styles of the belt & terminated his contract, but they were also forced to make changes to the already advertised XWF World Heavyweight Championship match at No Risks, No Rewards. About 2 weeks later, Styles went to court & had his wrestling license suspended indefinitely. Styles was also found guilty of assualt charges & rape charges & was sentenced to a whole year behind bars. Classic Wrestling Federation (2009 - present) Personal Life Controversies Championships & Accomplishments 3X HPCW World Tag Team Champion (w/Frankie Styles) (final champions) 4X DWF World Tag Team Champion (w/Frankie Styles) (final champions) 1X ECCW Television Champion 1X ECCW Light Heavyweight Champion 2X ECCW Light Heavyweight Champion 2x ECCW World Tag Team Champion (w/J.T. Banks) 1X XWF Xtreme Champion 1X XWF World Tag Team Champion (w/Frankie Styles) 1X XWF Television Champion 1X XWF World Heavyweight Champion (was stripped of the title due to his legal problems) Previous Tag Teams/Stables The Styles Brothers (w/Frankie Styles) (HPCW, DWF & XWF) Da Xtreme Dynasty (w/James Baker & J.T. Banks) (ECCW) The MidEast Driveby Connection (w/J.T. Banks) (ECCW, after split with James Baker) Da Xtreme Dynasty (w/James Baker, J.T. Banks & Danielle Lopez) (CWF) Finishing Moves/Signature Moves Other Info